Deadly Game
by Queeny Daria Strange
Summary: Si vous deviez démasquer un meurtrier qui s'inspire de romans à succès, que feriez-vous? Vous assignerez l'inspecteur Swan a travailler avec l'écrivain des best-sellers, Edward Cullen. Quand collaboration rime avec macabre, bienvenue dans Deadly Game.


Bonjour! Je vous propose ma nouvelle fiction, j'ai décidée de la publier enfin! comme un cadeau d'anniversaire en avance. Je l'avais aussi promis a **mon oréo**, il y a quelques semaines. ^^

**Deadly Game**

**Résumé :** _Si vous deviez démasquer un meurtrier qui s'inspire de romans à succès, que feriez-vous? Vous assignerez l'inspecteur Swan a travailler avec l'écrivain des best-sellers, Edward Cullen. Quand collaboration rime avec macabre, bienvenue dans Deadly Game._

Je remercie **ma LexLina** d'avoir corrigé ce prologue, je remercie mes fidèles tyrans de m'avoir donner leurs avis, mais aussi pour leurs soutiens, sans oublier ma Vidia.

Donc voila je vous laisse avec le prologue, je vous souhaite bonne lecture! On se retrouve en bas ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Gémissant de douleur, Bella Swan ouvrit difficilement les yeux, pour être accueillie par l'obscurité. Son sang bourdonnait dans ses oreilles, elle se sentait confuse, ne se souvenant plus de rien.

Doucement, elle commença à regagner sa conscience, prenant, de plus en plus, en compte sa situation. Ses muscles étaient engourdis et sa gorge sèche. Elle avait l'impression de reposer sur une surface dure. Le côté droit de son visage la brulait.

Bougeant légèrement la tête pour percevoir un quelconque signe de présence ou saisir un détail, quand une vive douleur lui vrilla la tempe, la faisant grimacer. Un gémissement, venant d'elle, déchira le silence.

Revenant un peu plus à la réalité, elle essaya de bouger ses bras pour alléger la pression qu'elle ressentait et soulager la douleur de sa tempe. Elle sentit une résistance au niveau de ses poignets. Elle s'aperçu qu'il en était de même en faisant les mêmes gestes avec ses jambes. Un nouveau gémissement de douleur franchit ses lèvres dû à la douleur dans sa jambe gauche qui se réveillait.

Etouffant un autre soupir, elle s'efforça de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, de se rappeler de ses derniers instants de lucidité, d'un quelconque détail en rapport à ces derniers jours mais, tout était brouillé. Elle n'avait que de vagues impressions.

Comment avait-elle pu se retrouver entravée, abandonnée ainsi à son sort ? Depuis combien de temps ? Pourquoi ? Mais surtout par qui ?

Voulant à tout prix soulager la douleur, elle essaya à nouveau de bouger, ne serait-ce que ses poignets. Gagnée par l'hystérie que provoque la peur d'être séquestrée, Bella se mit à crier, sa poitrine fut soulevée par de gros sanglots. Les minutes passèrent et se succédèrent faisant revenir le calme dans cette obscurité, la berçant. Sous le coup de la douleur, elle perdit conscience.

Reprenant connaissance, quelques minutes ou peut être des heures plus tard, n'ayant aucune notion du temps écoulé, la situation n'avait pas changée. Bella était toujours au sol, pieds et poings liés, dans une pièce sans aucune lumière qui filtrait. Il été clair, maintenant, qu'elle avait été enlevée mais pourquoi ? Que voulait-il faire d'elle ?

Un bruit la tira de ses pensées. Elle entendit un son distinct comme un martèlement de pas qui se rapprochait, perçant le silence macabre. Suivi par le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre et se referme dans un claquement sec. Une silhouette émergea de l'ombre mais Bella n'arrivait pas à distinguer si c'était un homme ou une femme. Juste la certitude que la personne en face d'elle était en colère. Mais contre qui ? Contre elle ? Pourquoi ? Etait-elle une menace pour lui ?

Cette dernière pensée déclencha un souvenir chez Bella, une photo de scène de crime. On y voyait un homme étendu parterre, reposant sur les formes d'un pentagramme, entouré de bougies.

Bella avait-elle été choisie à cause de sa profession ? Quelle était donc la dernière affaire sur laquelle elle travaillait ? Un détenu qui avait été libéré et qui voulait se venger d'elle ? Ou au contraire était-elle victime d'un pur hasard ?

Alors qu'elle sombrait profondément dans l'inconscience, sous le coup qu'il lui fut porté. Une dernière image lui venait en mémoire, des yeux vert intenses et malicieux, un sourire arrogant sur ses lèvres, des cheveux cuivrés. Seul son nom lui est venu à l'esprit, Edward Cullen, déclenchant ainsi tous ses souvenirs liés à son enquête.

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que vous avez aimé! N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, il est toujours aussi important ;)<em>

_On se retrouve bientôt ( Ici ou sur Just a touch of Angel Dust que je n'oublie pas)_

_Amicalement Daria.  
><em>


End file.
